The Life of a Double Agent
by tootiefruitiegurl
Summary: *I changed the title!* Pretty much a S/V story, umm...this story is about Sydneys life and how things can change in an instant. I stink at summaries, sorry! chapter 8 is up! *go me!* so plz r/r!!
1. It All Begins

~Authors Note~ To all you people who look at these, I'll tell you right now, I do not own anything about ALIAS. Mmm'k? Mmm'k.  
Chapter 1-Assigned  
  
Sydney awakes to an annoying alarm clock and slowly reaches up to turn it off. She slumps her head back onto the pillow and wishes there were just a few more hours of sleep available. Pulling herself out of bed, Sydney rubs her eyes with the palms of her hands and starts getting ready for work.  
  
An hour later, she is ready though still sleepy. Francie is in the kitchen, fixing up an early breakfast.  
  
"Hey." Francie says to Sydney with a smile.  
  
"Hi." Sydney replies, grabbing a piece of toast off of the plate Francie placed on the table.  
  
"Another hard day at work?"   
  
"You bet Francie." Sydney replies with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"I still don't get what your still working there for. You should just quit and find a better job."   
  
"Francie…" Sydney says, dragging her name out, "You know I can't. My job is very important. And it's very hard to just get up and decide to quit."   
  
"Well, ok then. Just be sure to keep Sunday night open. We have our movie-thon with Will to do." Francie implies, poking Sydney slightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Like I would ever miss that. Well, I gotta run, see you later. And have a good time at the restaurant today."   
  
"See ya later. And I'll be sure to tell Will you said hi."   
  
"Thanks Francie, bye."  
  
"Buh bye!"  
  
Sydney heads out to the car and drives to work. About a half an hour later, she pulls up to a parking spot and walks casually to the front door.   
  
Reaching her desk, she sees Sloane and her father talking in Sloanes office. Her curiosity is running on full speed, but she sits at her desk and begins her work, pushing the conversation Sloane and Jack are having into the back of her mind.  
  
She hears the door open and sees Jack heading for her desk. She quickly turns back to face her computer and a few moments later feels Jack's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I need to talk to you." he said with a stern voice.  
  
Sydney turned around and looked her father in the eyes and asked "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Just follow me." he ordered, and without another word, she obeyed.  
  
Reaching a secluded area, Sydney faces her father and again asks for an explanation in what he's acting so weird about.  
  
"Sloane has found the rest of the Rambaldi artifacts and we believe he is using a special force in Russia to put in all together." he states, giving her a concerned look.  
  
Sydney gives him a look of questioning and he continues.  
  
"I need you to go to Moscow and retrieve the brief case a man who is helping Sloane will be holding. But before you get the brief case, you need to gain the code. Now, I have set you and Vaughn up to have seats at tonight's opera being held at a very famous Russian Opera House. The man you are sitting behind of will have the code. You will distract him while Vaughn drops in a little bit of sleeping aids. You will then stop talking to the man until he falls asleep. But once you make sure he is, get the code and hurry up. Once he is asleep, you have 20 minutes to get to the room the man will be in, waiting for Sloane. He is to be in the room at 9:30, so be sure your in there before then. While your doing this, Vaughn will be in the security room watching the hall leading into the room. When he sees Sloane walking down the hall, he will inform you." he finishes, looking at Sydney. "He has already been informed of this mission, and will meet you at the warehouse in two hours." He gets up and heads to the door. "Good luck Sydney." And after that, he left. Leaving Sydney in the room to think of the night that lay ahead of her.   
  
She decided to get some work done here, and leave after a little while to go home and get her things ready to meet Vaughn. Thinking over her plans for a moment, she gets up from her seat and heads to her desk.   
  
She later glanced at her watch and saw that an hour has passed. Knowing that they are leaving in an hour, she decides she has accomplished enough for today at the desk and gets up. But only to see Sloane walking towards her. Her heart drops with the fact that he will most likely stop and talk to her. Which he did.  
  
"Hello Sydney." he said, giving her a slight but noticeable smile.  
  
"Hi." she replied, looking down at her shoes and then back to him.  
  
"How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a few days."   
  
"Fine. Busy though."   
  
"Yes, I bet you have been. Well nice talking to you, but I must go."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Goodbye Sydney." he said to her with a nod, and walked past her. She clenched her fists together slightly. Talking to him was like having your stomach punched repeatedly.  
  
She unclenched her fists and headed to the door. Reaching her SUV, she drove the long distance home.  
  
The drive home was, to her, oddly fast. But she had been thinking of the fact that her and Vaughn will be on a mission together. Just the two of them, and she loved that. She didn't want to admit it, but her heart just couldn't stop from skipping a beat seeing him at each and every one of their meetings in the warehouse. She got to the front door and fiddled around in her purse until finding her keys. Finding them, she opened the door leading into the empty house. Setting her purse down, she headed to her room. Smiling to herself with the thoughts of Vaughn in her head, she set some things into a suitcase and left the house.   
  
Vaughn paced back and forth quickly, this being his biggest habit, waiting for Sydney to arrive. He heard a car pull up by the side of the warehouse and smiled. Sydney took a deep breath and turned the corner leading into the area where Vaughn was. She saw him and smiled too.  
  
"Hey." she said, greeting him with a warm smile.  
  
"Hey. You ready?" he said back, his smiling still there.  
  
"Yep."   
  
"Ok, lets go."  
  
~~Moscow, Russia~~   
  
Vaughn stands in the main room, leaning his elbow on the main desk, waiting for Sydney. This had become something he was used to, waiting for Sydney always. He sort of like it. Seeing her walk through the door, always looking just as beautiful as the last time he saw her. These thoughts kind of surprised him, but then again, he just knew it was something he couldn't simply shake from his head. Finally, he saw her walk through the door, wearing a long blue dress accompanied by a bright smile that made it impossible for Vaughn not to do as well.   
  
"You ready?" she asked, looking down for a moment to look back up and see Vaughn smiling at her without saying a word. "Vaughn?"   
  
Shaking his head quickly, putting his hand up to his forehead. "Oh, uh, yea. Lets go." he said quickly, stumbling over a few words. He offered her his arm and she accepted. They walk into the opera room, while Sydney wondered about the hesitation Vaughn had.  
  
They got to their seats and found the man already sitting in his seat, sipping his tea.  
  
A few minutes into the opera, Vaughn gives Sydney a nod towards the man in front of them and she takes action.   
  
"This is a great opera house isn't it? I mean, look at the details in the walls…and in the corner parts of the ceiling! Just magnificent." she says, leaning in for her head to be next to his.   
  
"Pardon me?" he says, sliding his head further from hers.  
  
"Just look at the walls, aren't they beautiful? She states, slightly pointing her finger to the wall.  
  
He looks where her finger is pointing for a few moments. But just long enough for Vaughn to put a few drops of sleeping aid in the mans tea.   
  
Sydney notices him put it in his tea, and sits back in her seat. They wait a few minutes and see the man slowly drop his head to his shoulder. After making sure he's asleep, Sydney whispers to Vaughn, "Lets go." 


	2. The Mission Goes On

~*ok, I do not own any part of alias, but I would like to own Micheal Vartan!*~  
~Please review!!~  
  
Chapter 2-The Mission Begins  
Silently exiting the room, Sydney and Vaughn head toward their destinations.  
"Ok, I'll be in the security room to be able to tell you when Sloane is coming." Vaughn informs Sydney.  
  
"Ok." she said quickly, giving him a reassuring smile. "See you soon." and with that, she turned and ran down the hall way to the room.  
  
She reached the door leading into the room and took out the piece of paper with the code on it. She studies it for a moment and enters it into the key pad. The green light goes on and she opens the door.   
  
Once the door was completely open, Sydney was able to see the contents of the room. The walls were completely white and the metal tables held nothing but papers and a few boxes scattered around. She heard someone walking down the hall and assumed it to be the man carrying the brief case. Looking around desperately, she locates a closet and ran over to open it. After opening it, she moved a few lab coats out of the way and attempted to find enough space for her. After fumbling around for a few seconds with the door, she finally got it shut and quietly waited.  
  
A what seemed to be middle-aged man walked in. Through the small opening in the spaces between the door and closet, Sydney could see him move a few papers around and put the brief case in his hand unto the table. He opened the brief case and walked toward the closet. Praying that he wouldn't open it, Sydney leans her back against the closet wall. Holding her breath, she watched him move some more papers around and a slight smile crossed his face. The man turned around so that his back was shown to Sydney. She remembered the mission's main task, and forced herself to be daring and slightly open the door some more. Hearing the slight creak, the man turned around quickly to see Sydney swing the door wide open and duck as he went in to hit her across the face. She pushed the man back and got out of the closet. Moments later, Sydney successfully takes the man down and retrieves the brief case. But only to hear another person walking quickly down the hall. She then heard Vaughn quickly call to her.  
  
"Syd! Better hurry it up, Sloane is heading straight towards you!" Vaughn warned.  
"Gotcha." Sydney replied.  
Without enough time get into the closet, Sydney races to a small unused part of the room which was well hidden, with the fact that no light reached the corner. To Sydney's disappointment, Sloane walked in. He saw the man on the floor and quickly left the room, as he reached for his cell-phone. Sydney left the room after making sure he was gone and ran towards the point where Vaughn and Sydney agreed to meet. She saw him waiting impatiently and gave him a reassuring smile.   
  
They entered the opera stage and found their seats quickly. Though just in time to see the man shake his head in disbelief with the fact that he fell asleep. He looked around to be sure no one witnessed his mistake and regained his composure.   
  
Sydney leaned back in her seat to watch Vaughn do the same. The rest of the opera went without any disturbances.   
  
The opera ended and the two of them quietly exited the house to find their car waiting.   
  
Sydney sat behind the passenger seat of their rental Lincoln XL (sorry if that's a wrong car, haha, im not good with cars) looking out the window watching the rain pour. Vaughn looked over at her with a slight smile. She looks so peaceful, he thought to himself, at the same time surprising himself with the thought. He knew he loved her. He had loved her ever since he saw her walking to him the very first time they met. Sydney looked over at him, noticing the silence between them. She had been thinking of Vaughn, as he thought of her. She loved him as well, but she just didn't know the feelings were like-wise. She smiled at him, and like always, he felt his heart skip a beat. He smiled back, though bigger then his previous slight smile.   
  
"Why are you smiling so much?" Sydney asked with a small giggle.  
  
Vaughn finally noticed what he was doing and snapped out of his trance. "Oh, haha. Sorry, I was just thinking of something." he said, trying to regain his slightly damaged dignity. He hoped that she hadn't paid too much attention to it, but she, of course, did.   
  
"Ok.. Well it's the second time you did that. Is there that much to look at?"   
  
"Well, yeah. Actually, there is a lot I love to look at." Realizing what he said, he wished he could take back the words he without knowing, had said.   
  
"Is there anything certain you love to look at?" Sydney questioned him, mentally hoping it was what she secretly wanted him to say.  
  
"Just the scenery." he stated flatly, hoping it would stop Sydney from asking questions about it. Its not like he didn't like it, it just made him feel uncomfortable and he felt like he could snap and tell her everything he thought of her. Which, would have definitely made their mission a very interesting one in deed.  
  
"Oh, alright." Sydney said, hoping he didn't notice the disappointment in her voice.   
  
The rest of the ride was silent for the most part, except for the small conversation they had over the sudden snow fall which didn't surprise anyone, with the fact that they were in Moscow. The conversation didn't bring much out as the previous one did, but it sure did break the awkward silence. Sydney couldn't help but think of Vaughn while they unloaded their things from the trunk and head to the plane. Vaughn to, couldn't stop from thinking of Sydney and how he almost spilled his feelings for her right then and there. They gave each other a smile and said simple goodbyes to each other, as they went to their separate planes. They both, unknowingly, longed for each other in the back of their minds, and hoped the planes bringing them back were the same.  
~Back in L.A~  
Jack approaches Sydney with a concerned look.  
"Sydney, follow me." he directed.  
Without saying a word, she obeyed and quickened her pace to follow next to him.  
"The brief case you and Vaughn gained will not open. But Marshall is working now to do so." Jack told her as they headed into Marshall's office.  
  
"Hello Sydney." Marshall greeted her with a warm smile.  
  
"Hi Marshall." Sydney replied, returning the smile.  
"I am on a roll lately." Marshall stated proudly. "I've re-routed the main program in each and every computer here in one day, created a new, and if I do say so myself, very cool new lock opener, AND to top everything off, open an almost impossible to open brief case. See, the person who made this brief case is very very good. This has to be a one-of-a-kind case. It must contain very important details to."   
  
"Ok, so where is the case now?" asked Sydney.  
  
"It is…right…here." replies Marshall, handing it over to an awaiting Jack.  
  
"Good job." he says to Marshall, and walks away.  
  
Sydney gives Marshall a quick smile, and walks away, as he returns to his desk to work on some other new gadgets he had thought of.   
  
Glancing at her watch, Sydney noticed it was time for her to finally go home. Even though they had only spent a few hours in Moscow, each mission Sydney went on, seemed to last forever.   
  
She gladly walked out of the building, as Sloane was not there to start another conversation with Sydney. Reaching her car, she took out her keys and unlocked the door, stopping mid-way when her cell-phone rang, catching Sydney by surprise.   
  
"Hello?" Sydney says plainly.  
  
"Hey." a mans voice returned. Sydney immediately knew who it was, even without looking at the caller-id. Its was Vaughn. 


	3. A Conversation and Car Problems

A.N~ Yeah, sorry about not updating in a week or so, school has been really busy lately. And no, I do not own anything about Alias and most likely never will!  
  
"Hi." Sydney manages to say, slightly taken aback from the not so seriousness of his voice, "what's wrong?" she added.  
  
She heard a soft chuckle at the other end, "Nothing, I was just wondering if you uh…would ever want to err…go out sometime. There's a hockey game this Saturday my friend got me tickets too. He asked her, he thought to himself, he finally asked her. But now, noticing her silence, he started to worry. "You there Syd?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'd love to go out sometime. I'm pretty sure I have Saturday off." Sydney replied, causing Vaughn to sigh in relief.  
  
"Great, I'll pick you up at the warehouse Saturday at 2:00pm." he informed her, while she stood there, dumbfounded by what had just happened.  
  
"Ok, awesome." was all her mouth would say, considering her current state of happiness and shock. Her mind caught on something, and she remembered that she would not see him until then, her heart sank just a little.  
  
"Well, I have to go, these meetings never seem to stop." Vaughn ended with a laugh. Sydney returned the laugh and they both said their goodbyes.   
  
Smiling to herself in the rearview mirror, she put her phone into her purse and headed home.   
  
The house was empty, with Will off at a new job and Francie at the restaurant. Setting her purse down, she started for the bathroom to take a long, warm shower, but was cut off by the phone ringing. She let out a long sigh and walked into the kitchen towards the phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sydney."  
  
"Dad? Why are you calling me at home?"   
  
"You need to come to the CIA headquarters now."  
  
"What's wrong?" she questioned, allowing her worry to be detected.  
  
"Just come in here now. I'll explain later." and with that, Jack hung up.  
  
Longing for her shower, she picked up her purse and started off for the headquarters.  
  
She was walking fast, eyeing her father, Kendall, and Vaughn talking to each other, in a very deep conversation.  
  
Vaughn saw her come up first and gave her a small smile. "Hey." he welcomed.  
  
"Hi. So what's up?"   
  
Jack was the one to start explaining, "We have reason to believe that Sloane has found someone to aid him in finding the sixth piece of the Rambaldi artifacts. Sydney," he said, looking at her directly into her eyes, "you will go into a small, secluded city in Italy. There is a safe in one of the buildings that I will inform you of their coordinates later. This is a simple in and out mission, so it will last only for a night. You leave tonight at 9 Sydney."  
  
Nodding to him, "Alright. But who else is coming?" Sydney continued the conversation.  
  
"It will only be you, but you will have Agent Vaughn talking to you in your earpiece in case anything is to happen." Jack answered.  
  
Vaughn and Sydney smiled slightly together and the group broke off to do their own things.  
  
After about an hour, Sydney finds herself sitting at her desk without anything to do, so she makes up her mind to go home. She put some papers in a pile and left for the door.   
  
Getting into her SUV, she settles down and starts the car. But only to hear a sound of grinding, followed by a thud.   
  
"Well this can't be good.." Sydney thought out loud. She got out and lifted up the hood to be met with a cloud of steam. Standing there, she thought of the possibilities she had. One was to go back in and see if someone could help her, but then again, no one was really in there anymore, since it was nearing the end of the work hours. Second, was just calling the place that comes and picks your car up. She shook her head at this one as well, no, that wouldn't work. She hated having people see her in a helpless position, she may be a kick-ass agent, but when it comes to fixing cars, she is totally lost. And the last option she has, is to just sit in her car and wait until someone just happens to walk out and knows how to fix her problem. Just as this thought passed through her mind, she saw Vaughn and Weiss walking out together. She smiled, but only for a second, remembering that she has a plane to catch and a bag to pack.   
  
Vaughn had been walking out of the office just as Weiss did, and decided to wait for him. He always liked to have someone to laugh with, or at.   
  
"Hey man." Weiss said coolly.   
  
"Hey." Vaughn said back, opening the door leading into the parking garage.  
  
Weiss followed suit, and chuckled to himself when he saw someone in a very bad predicament.  
  
"What you look at that's so funny?" Vaughn implied, looking back at Weiss.  
  
Weiss didn't say anything, but only pointed to Sydney standing there looking disbelieving at her car's engine bellowing out steam.  
  
Vaughn's heart fluttered a bit and thought for a second to pass her by, but that thought was quickly erased with his natural charm and helpfulness. He started to walk over by Sydney, without her hearing him.  
  
He leaned in slightly, "Looks like you need some help." he said.  
Sydney jumped a little, startled to see Vaughn, but at the same time relieved.  
  
"You could say that." she replied, tucking her hair back and giving him a pleading smile.  
  
"Here, let me help you." he offered, overlooking the damage.  
  
"Thanks a bunch."   
  
She watched him roll up his sleeve and start messing around with wires here, and bolts there.  
  
"I think your engine is pretty much dead." he said flatly, wiping off his hands with the cloth Sydney handed to him while he was looking at the engine.  
  
"So now what do I do? Just leave it here until it can get fixed?"  
  
"I guess so. But if you want, I could drive you home."  
  
The offer was overwhelmingly tempting, but it took Sydney awhile to answer him.  
  
"If your wondering about being seen with me, and being caught, you could wear these and slump down in the chair.." he stated, taking out his sunglasses.  
  
Sydney couldn't help but laugh. She realized that she needed to get home, and soon. So she agreed.  
  
Weiss presented them a huge smile, seeing them standing next to each other.   
  
"What?" Vaughn asked, giving Weiss the 'if you say anything about us, I'll kill you' look.  
  
Weiss chuckled to himself, and shook his head no.  
  
"Well I gotta go. You two have fun." Vaughn starred at Weiss as he walked away from them.  
  
"Follow me, my car isn't too far from here." Vaughn said, breaking the silence that had slowly been growing.  
  
Sydney followed him at his side, noticing them heading towards a black Jeep Cherokee. Once they got to it, he opened the passenger door for her and she graciously stepped in.   
  
The ride to her house was close to silent, with a few conversations about the upcoming mission. They reached her house and before she opened the door to walk out she said, "Only three more days till the game."   
  
Vaughn couldn't stop from giving her a huge smile, "I've been counting the whole week. See you later."   
  
"Bye." she softly replied, before turning around and walk towards the house.  
  
Vaughn kept his eyes on Sydney for a couple moments, watching her as she walked to the front door. He thought of how she walked with such confidence and strength. Glancing at the clock, he saw the green digits show 6:30 PM. Breaking his view of Sydney, he started to drive away.  
  
Sydney walked into the house to find Will sitting at the table with a look on his face that made her stomach drop.   
  
"Will? What's wrong?" she asked, rushing over to him. But he only looked at her, tears apparent on his face. 


	4. An Unwanted Surprise

A/N~~ Ok, I don't own anything that has to do with Alias…blah blah blah…  
  
Summary- Syd and Vaughn ride home in Vaughns car (sorry it's so vague) and Syd finds Will in a VERY instable mood.  
She asked him again, walking up to the table he was sitting at and sat across him, "What's wrong?"  
  
For a moment, he just looked at her which killed Sydney inside from the suspense he was holding back.  
  
"Francie's…she's…" Will stumbled out, folding and tearing the corners off of the napkin he was strangling a few minutes earlier.  
  
"She's what, Will?" Sydney couldn't help the strain in her voice as her stomach started to drop.  
  
Will finally looked at Sydney directly into her eyes and finished him sentence, "she's in the hospital."   
  
Sydney didn't move, breath, or comprehend anything for what seemed to last a lifetime. Tears were welling up in her but she tried her best to hold them back, for Will's sake.   
  
"Well, is she OK? What happened?" Sydney was starting to get scared.  
  
"She was driving home from the restaurant. We were talking to each other about our plans for the weekend. But she had to go because the traffic was getting heavy. So we hung up and about a half hour later, I got a call from the hospital." Will strained to explain, Sydney opened her mouth to stop him, but he continued.  
  
"Some ass hole ran a red light and crashed into the driver side of her car. She was pinned between the driver and passenger seat. Her car was mangled, it was really hard for firefighters to finally get her out. She has a concussion."  
  
"Oh, Will…" was all she got out, getting up and pulling him up into a hug. She found that he was limp, almost like he had lost every bone in his body. He slowly raised his arms to hug her back, and they stayed that way for a minute or so before Will backed away.  
  
They both stood there for a few moments before the phone rang, Will had sat back down right before, so Sydney decided to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" her voice cracked.  
  
"Hey, Sydney? You alright?" Vaughn sounded very concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just meet you at the airport."  
  
"Ok, just makin' sure you were ready."  
  
"Yeah. See you soon." Sydney's voice trailed off as she finished.  
  
By now, Vaughn was more than concerned. He knew Sydney well and could tell when something was wrong. And now, he was positive something was very, very, wrong.  
  
He hesitated to hang up, but heard a click on the other line followed by the steady beep telling him that she had hung up already. Slowly, he got his things together and headed to the airport.  
  
Sydney sat the phone back on the receiver, turning back to Will. He was just the same as a few minutes ago, starring into space.   
  
"Will? I got one trip to go on tonight. Just one. I'll be back early tomorrow morning. Please, take care of yourself, be strong. For me…and Francie."  
  
At the last word she said, his head slowly shot up and looked her into the face. "Promise?" he struggled to ask. Sydney could tell that he was terribly serious. "Yes Will. I promise you." she squeezed his hand a bit and got up to pack. Her body was packing, while her mind was wondering around somewhere else. This mission was going to be hard. She knew that for sure. Adding a few more things in her black carry-on bag, she headed out of her room. Will had gotten up and grabbed his keys. Reaching for his coat, he stated, "I'm going to the hospital to see her. Just make sure you get back here fast. Unbelievably fast. I don't care what you have to do to get here. Your stupid job can wait. Francie needs you now."   
  
Sydney just stood there, understandingly nodding her head slowly. "I'll do all I can Will, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know, just reassure me of it." he said flatly, "Bye." And with that, he closed the door, leaving Sydney in the empty house. She was angry at everything right now, but mostly herself. Doing this to her friends, lying to them constantly, had wore her down to where she couldn't stand it anymore. Heading towards the door slowly, she remembered her car situation. This day was just awful and Sydney couldn't wait until morning came. She decided to call the cab service, praying that she could get to the airport in time. With a quick glance at her watch, she figured she had about 45 minutes to get to the airport, and get on the plane. Determined to make it in time, she got into the cab which, had came in the 20 minutes, as promised.  
  
Reaching the airport, she paid the driver, and quickly walked in. Keeping an eye out for Vaughn, she dodged the bustling groups of people walking opposite of her. Vaughn saw her first and rushed over to her as fast as the crowd allowed him too.   
  
"Hey." he said, slightly out of breath from dodging and being pushed back countless times.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So you mind telling me why your so uptight?"  
  
"Yeah, I will. Let's just get on the plane first." Sydney glanced at her watch again and saw that they have 10 minutes.  
  
"Ok, lets go." his voice sounded slightly disappointed, but he covered it up with looking down at his feet and then the passing crowds.  
  
She followed him into the plane and found their seats. Her eyes got a bit bigger when she realized that their seats were next to each others. The CIA never wanted them to be noticed together, and this certainly aroused her curiosity.  
  
Sitting down, she sighed. Pushing the bag beneath her, next to her feet, she looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
He looked back in silence as she started slowly, "Francie was in a pretty bad car crash. I'm really worried about her. And Will is mad at me because I couldn't go to the hospital with him and see if she's alright." She surprised herself in how much she told him in so little time. He looked at her again, not knowing what to say next. Finally, he just said, but really meant it, "I'm so sorry…"  
~~~Sorry it's so depressing!! I'll try to make it a bit more upbeat and optimistic next chapter! Hope you liked it, so now just press that perdy little purple button riiiiiight down there….YUP! That's it! Thanks a bunch!~~~ 


	5. Visiting Hours

~A/N~ Ok, these things are pointless, but I guess I'll just make the people who actually READ these happy. I do not own anything that has to do with Alias. Ok? Point proven? Alrighty then.  
  
Chapter 5- Agonizing Set-backs  
  
Pulling herself together, she said softly, "Lets just get this mission over with."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Vaughn settled into his chair and pulled out a hockey magazine, while Sydney slipped on her headphones and turned her face to see outside the window for a moment before closing her eyes.  
  
She felt a soft tap on her shoulder and slowly turned to face the person tapping.  
  
"Hey. We're going to land in about 10 minutes. You slept the whole plane ride."   
  
"Ok." 'Man,' she thought to herself, 'those beautiful eyes of his are going to be the death of me yet.' Francie's situation suddenly popped into her head, she debated on whether to call Will and find out any news, but decided to call him later after the mission was complete.  
  
Ten minutes later, they split up after getting off of the plane. They made plans to meet each other at the building Vaughn gave her directions to and get the artifact. Simple enough, she had thought to herself. But she knew each mission had a certain twist to it. And she couldn't wait to find this missions special twist. She got into the rental car provided by the CIA and started towards the building.  
  
Throwing a glance at the directions quickly written on a receipt Vaughn gave her, she confirmed that this was the place. But looking up at the stone-gray building with at least 5 stories, she found it hard to believe. She got out of her car, finding Vaughn's car and headed inside slowly. Lucky for her, the place was empty except for Vaughn standing inside, next to the front door-way.   
  
"Hey."  
  
He jumped slightly at her presence and replied, "Hey."  
  
She looked around the inside and found it to be very dull and unwelcoming.   
  
"This isn't the sort of place you'd think you'd find any artifacts, huh?"  
  
Nodding towards him, she walked around a bit taking in all of her surroundings.  
  
He noticed her lack of focus, and snapped her back into reality, "We should probably get going. The faster the better."  
  
His plan on getting her back to reality worked, and she gave a simple "Yeah."  
  
Walking slightly behind him, she thought of the hockey game they were going to. She also surprised herself at her apparent lack of focus, just as Vaughn was. But the game sounded like so much fun to her she couldn't stop herself from thinking of it. But a thought came into her mind, SD-6. What would happen if they found us together? What would they do? Should she talk to Vaughn about it?   
  
"Ok, this should be the spot."   
  
Once again, he snapped her into reality and they set to work.  
  
"It's a wall. Just a big wall."  
  
"Yeah, it is." he said, slightly amused. He picked up a large hammer and handed it to her.  
  
Taking out the wall was the easy part, leading into the hard part. A metal safe stared back at them. They looked at each other and Sydney took out the safe opener Marshall had given her. She was reminded of how proud he was of himself. He always was, she thought. The gadget did it's work in 30 seconds while Vaughn stood silent.   
  
The simple beep broke the silence between them and Sydney opened the safe.  
  
They looked inside and saw a somewhat torn light brown leather bag. Vaughn reached inside as a startling alarm went off. He quickly took his hand out of the safe and took Sydney's hand as they began to run towards the door.   
  
'This is the twist.' Sydney thought to herself.  
  
They separated and got into their own cars. Vaughn threw the bag into the passenger seat and peeled out of the buildings proximity as Sydney followed him.   
  
Just as they turned out of the driveway, a black army jeep came into sight. Sydney sighed to herself as her and Vaughn made their getaway.   
  
~~Back in L.A~~  
  
She walked into the house she presumed to be empty, but found Will laying on the couch in the living room.  
  
He heard her come in and propped his elbow on the cushion to face her.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. How's Francie doing? Do you think I could go see her?"  
  
"She's doing fine, for what fine could be in her situation. And I bet you could go see her right now if you leave soon enough."  
  
"Great! I'll just put my things in my room."  
  
"Yeah…" and with that, Will plopped his head back onto the couch pillow and flipped through the T.V channels.  
  
Walking back to the living room, she asked, "Will, why aren't you at the hospital right now? I'd think you were going to be there for as long as possible."  
  
"The nurses told me to go home and rest. I was there for too long I guess and they said Francie needed her rest."  
  
"Do you think they'll mind if I see her?"  
  
"Probably not. Just, Sydney, don't tell them about me. I didn't get along with them very well when they told me to leave."  
  
Giving a small laugh she said good-bye and Will did the same.  
  
~~~~  
  
She walked into the hospital quickly, her heart beating fast in anticipation to see her friend again.   
  
"Hi." she said to the nurse behind the desk, seeing her stapling papers and arranging different papers in order.  
  
"Hello." the nurse gave a simple welcome, keeping herself busy by writing all sorts of notes.  
  
"I umm…was wondering if I could see my friend. She came in here earlier."  
  
"Name please."  
  
"Francine Calhoun (sorry if that's not the right last name.)"  
  
The nurse thumbed through different folders until finding the one Sydney thought to be Francies.  
  
"Room 341, straight down the hall, third one on your left." the nurse instructed, pointing towards the hall on Sydney's right.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Now she was nervous. She didn't know why, but thinking of seeing Francie hooked up to all sorts of machines scared her. Counting the doors on her left, she found the third door that read "Room 341".  
  
She knocked lightly, wondering if she would be heard. Waiting for a few seconds, a short, red-headed nurse opened the door.  
  
"Visiting hours are over in 15 minutes." the nurse said simply, dodging Sydney as she walked out of the door.  
  
Confused on why the nurse was in a hurry to get out, she walked into the room, seeing Francie laying the bed with her eyes closed.   
  
She found a chair and pulled it up next to the bed.  
  
"Hey…" she said quietly.  
  
She was surprised to see Francie's head move a little and see her eyes open.  
  
"Hi." she whispered.  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't have come earlier."  
  
"It's alright. Will came to see me. The doctors said that it's amazing I'm doing so well."  
  
"That's great. I'm so glad that your doing alright. What else have they said?"   
"Well, my left leg is broken, my wrist is sprained, and a few other things. But nothing all too bad. I should be very grateful."  
  
"We all should be." Sydney said with a smile.  
  
"Sydney, thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Coming…being a great friend…I'm so glad I have you as a best friend."  
  
"Anytime. And if you want, I'll sneak you in some of my awesome soup I make that you like so much."  
  
"That would be awesome. Thanks again Sydney. But I'm really tired. I hope you don't mind, but I kinda wanna get some rest."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind! I'll come back tomorrow, if I can, with some of that soup."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
"See you later Francie."   
  
"Bye."  
  
She walked out of the room and suddenly found that she was unbelievably tired. Driving home was hard as she was so tired, but once she made it home, she gave Will a blanket after finding him still on the couch and went into her room to go to bed.  
~A.N~ Ok, thanks for reading it! Hope you like it…I'm not sure where to go with this, so I'd love some advice on what to do. Reviews gladly accepted! ~ 


	6. Sometimes Always Predictable

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that has to do with Alias. Yadda yadda yadda…  
Chapter 6  
She slumped into her bed, welcoming the sudden feel of comfort as she closed her eyes slowly, falling into a well-needed sleep.   
  
**dream**  
She's walking down the beach with Vaughn on a beautiful Sunday morning.  
  
"I love you Sydney." Vaughn said suddenly, stopping for a second to look at her reaction.  
  
She smiled and returned, "I love you too."  
  
They kept walking for a bit when Vaughn stops. Looking at him with a confused look on her face he tells her, "I can't forget protocol." Then he just started to walk away, towards the spot they had just came from.  
  
**end of dream**  
  
Her alarm clock woke her up just in time. She was positive that she did not want that dream, or nightmare, as she described it, to continue.   
  
After getting ready for work, she walked into the kitchen. But she was quickly reminded of the current situation, finding the kitchen empty. Settling for a bowl of cereal, she headed to her room when a note attached to the refrigerator caught her eye. Balancing the bowl in her left hand, she slipped the note from under the Garfield magnet Will had insisted on getting and read,   
'Hey Syd,  
Went to work, I'll be home around 9:00.  
-Will'  
  
She gave a weak smile and was glad that Will could go back to work and not spend all day on the couch worrying about Francie. Seeing her Fruit Loops becoming soggy, she decided to eat something later and gently dropped the bowl into the sink. She quickly brushed her teeth, grabbed her keys off of the counter and left for work.  
  
~~  
  
Slowing down as the yellow light preceded into red, she heard her pager go off. Knowing she'll have enough time, she takes her right hand off of the wheel and turns her body slightly to fish out her pager. The green digits showed- 'Vaughn. Warehouse. B.B'  
  
She smiled to herself as she remembered her and Vaughn making up codes for when they paged each other. B.B stood for Black Bird, which was 8:00pm. R.B stood for Red Bird, for emergency meetings, and the last one was her idea, Y.B. She thought it'd be funny to have Y.B mean Yellow Bird, just meaning a simple 'Hey.'  
  
"Everyone needs a 'Hi' sometimes!" she recalled, defending her idea when Vaughn had simply started shaking his head and chuckling to himself. The message became a mental note in her mind and she realized that the light was green. Looking in the rearview mirror, she could see people starting to get irritated as Sydney just stayed in her same spot and she quickly obliged.   
  
***Credit Dauphine***  
'This job is so predictable sometimes' Sydney thought to herself, as she walked to her desk. 'Do a few missions a week, sit at a desk the rest of the time, and go through hearing Sloane go on and on about Rambaldi.' She thumbed threw some folders when she heard a door being slammed shut. Looking up, she saw Sloane walking over to her quickly, with a 'don't mess with me or I'll kill you' look plastered on his face.  
  
"Come to my office right away." he stated flatly, turning back around to go back.  
  
She got up after setting a few folders in a messy pile on the already unorganized desk and walked oddly slow to the door leading into the room. Sloane was fiddling around with some things on his desk, impatiently waiting for her arrival. Getting enough courage to turn the knob, she went for it and boldly walked in.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat Sydney." he asked, gesturing his hand to the chair, but she knew it wasn't a question.  
  
She pulled the chair back a bit and questioned, "What's going on?"  
  
"The bag you received in Italy was a false."  
  
It was hard for her to act surprised, when her counter-mission was to get the false bag to SD-6, but she quickly pulled it off with a purposely stuttered "What?!"  
  
"Exactly, so we need you to go to Bangladesh and retrieve something that is very important to me." he said simply, pushing an envelope towards her.  
  
"Here are some pictures of what I need you to get. You will be given your alias later on. You leave in two days."  
  
She grabbed the folder and took the pictures out. The pictures revealed a beautiful gold necklace, with an ocean blue crescent moon hanging off of the silver. Sloane must have saw her reaction, taking note of widened eyes.  
  
"Very stunning, isn't it?"  
  
Alls she could do was shack her head in agreement, slipping the pictures back into the envelope.   
  
"Ok, that is all I needed to see you about. Goodbye."  
  
Noticing that it was not Sloane who was leaving, but her, she got up and walked out of the door.  
  
'Two days, well, today's Thursday…Oh my gosh! The hockey game is tomorrow!' she was shocked that she would have allowed herself to forget something like this. But she was still wondering if it was a good idea to go. 'Tonight I meet Vaughn at the warehouse, I'll remember to bring it up then. And also thank him for suggesting the auto-body shop he knew of that I could get my car fixed at, he said that their 1 hour or less statement was true. And to my relief, it was.' giving herself a satisfying nod, she sat back at her desk to continue her almost always, predictable job.  
~~~~~~  
  
"6:30PM, just enough time to go visit Francie." she told herself, seeing the clock in her car. 'Lucky for me, the hospital isn't too far from here, so that means I have enough time to see Francie, quick drive home, get out of these heels, and see Vaughn on time.'   
  
It was the same nurse behind the desk as it was before, when Sydney came to see Francie. She began to say "I'd like to see my frie-"  
  
"Room 341, straight down the hall, third one on the left." the nurse said without putting her head up.  
  
"Uh…thanks." she said, wondering how the nurse could've known that it was her. Starting to walk down the hall towards the door, she saw the door leading into Francies room suddenly open and at least three nurses came out  
with a doctor, surrounding the bed Francie was on.  
  
Her heart dropped as she heard the doctor state commands and the nurses quickly follow, she half-walked half-ran over to the stream of people and pulled a nurse aside.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until later to find out, but right now we need to get this woman into surgery." the nurse said quickly, peering over Sydney's shoulder to see everyone already halfway down the hall.  
  
"I'm very sorry miss, but you may wait in the waiting room until we know exactly what has happened. Dr. Phillis will be with you afterwards to fill you in." and with that, the nurse ignored Sydney's gaped mouth and ran over to the elevator the others had just occupied. 


	7. A New Twist On Things

A/N~ I don't own anything that has to do with Alias. Kapeesh?   
Chapter 7...  
~~~  
  
Standing there, thinking of what had just occurred, she didn't know what to do. She certainly couldn't stay and wait, and Vaughn apparently had something important to say. So she decided to go home and get ready, go see Vaughn, and hopefully have time to figure out how to get a hold of Will or the hospital to see how Francie is doing. And at the thought of Will, she wondered if she should call him. 'No', she decided to herself, 'I'll call him later. I don't want to make him nervous while he's at work.' So at this, she started towards the door, silently praying for Francie to be alright.   
She drove home like she was on cruise control. Sydney has driven home down this road countless times and now she felt that she could do it with her eyes closed. Her mind kept wondering to different things that are happening in her already chaotic life. Vaughn…Francie…work…all of it seemed to combine into one, making it harder and harder to keep a steady level of sanity. Pulling into the driveway, she noticed it to be 7:15pm. 'Perfect, just enough time to get out of this uncomfortable suit.' she thought to herself opening the car door. The front door was quickly unlocked and her purse carelessly thrown onto the couch , she headed to her room.   
'Comfortable jeans, with a loose sweater…or pajama pants and a simple colored shirt…' she debated. 'Wait, why am I caring about it so much?! It's probably just another meeting strictly for work. Nothing new about that, right? Oh…I'm so confused!' Deciding on the comfortable jeans and loose sweater, she got ready with enough time to grab something out of the pantry and wonder why she was acting like a little school girl.   
Pulling out a strawberry granola bar, she thought it would be best to get to the warehouse a little earlier. Vaughn always got there before her and this time, it was going to be the other way around. So she grabbed her purse off of the couch and got into her car once again, for what seemed to be the hundredth time today.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She walked into the cold warehouse to find Vaughn already leaning against an over-turned crate looking down at his feet as if they were actually exciting. Trying to hide her disappointment with him being here first, she put a fake smile across her face.  
"Hey. What's up?"  
He looked up at her to see her standing in front of him with her arms crossed.   
"I…uh…wanted to ask you something."   
By now she was getting worried at him holding back from telling her what's wrong and when he said this, that worry nearly doubled.  
"Sure…"  
"Well, you know that game I asked you to go to with me?"  
She felt her heart drop as he brought up the game, "Yeah…"  
"Well, you know that it's nearly impossible for us to even see each other in public, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we shouldn't go. I know that this sounds horrible with the fact that I asked you to go and everything, but I really hope that it's ok. We just can't take the risk of being seen together ya know? With SD-6 and everything…"  
"Vaughn," she said quickly, putting her hand on his shoulder softly, "it's ok. I have actually been thinking the same thing since you've asked me. But I just always hoped that there was a chance we could go."  
He managed to get a small smile out and told her, "That's great. I mean…that you aren't mad or anything."  
"Yeah. But now we have a reason to take down SD-6 even faster, right?" she joked, widening her smile.  
"Of course."  
The comfortable silence that had begun to grow between them for a few moments was broken when Sydney's cell-phone rang.  
Giving Vaughn a puzzled look, she reached over to grab her phone from her purse. Flipping it open she pushed the green button and asked, "Hello?"  
"Syd, I know that your probably busy and all, but I need you to come to the hospital. Francie's awake." Will's voice was shaky but reassuring and she was at a loss for words.  
Gathering her voice, she gave a small "Ok. I'll be right there." At this, Vaughn looked up from his shoes he was looking at once again and this time, gave Sydney a puzzled look. As she put her phone back into her purse he questioned, "What was that all about?" Once he had said that, he knew he was bugging into her business, but he couldn't help it.  
"I have to go to the hospital. That was Will on the phone, he said Francie woke up."  
"That's great, I hope everything goes good for her. And you."  
"Thanks, I'll see you later, k?"  
"Yeah, bye."  
The next moment for him was blurry as he quickly saw Sydney's face come close to his and feel a small kiss on his cheek. She stepped back a few inches and gave him another smile before walking out of the warehouse, quickly. But he didn't care she left so suddenly. 'Now', he thought, 'my life got a whole lot better.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So?! You like this one? I know…it's mushy and all of that sort of stuff, but I was in the……..mood. Haha. I'll try to figure out where I want this story to go, because right now, I have no clue! So if you want, click that beautiful little button on the left side of the screen and send me some reviews or advice. I crave that stuff like chocolate! THANKS!!! And I'm sorry this one is so short, I had a bunch of homework this week and I really wanted to get another chapter up and going so I hope your not mad with me!!! *gives a big big smile* Longer chapters will come later, I promise… 


	8. News and Hockey

Disclaimer- Do people really read these things? Well, I don't own anything that has to do with Alias.  
Chapter 8...  
  
She couldn't believe that she just did that, but something just came over her and couldn't help it. But she has some other things to deal with now. Francie come into mind as she opened her car door. Apparently things were looking up for Francie, or as Will made it sound. The hospital was luckily close enough to the warehouse to get there in 15 minutes, judging traffic isn't that bad. And tonight it was as if there were no cars on the road.   
  
~~  
  
This time it was another nurse who sat behind the cluttered desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" the nurse said with a smile.  
  
"Hi, I came to see my friend."  
  
"Lucky for you, visiting hours aren't over. Name please."  
  
"Francie Calfo."   
  
"Just a moment please." the nurse began typing on the keyboard, "ah ha, Francie Calfo, room-"  
  
"I know, I came before." Sydney interrupted, grateful for her spy-memory.  
  
"Alright, have a nice day."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
~~  
  
Knocking on the door softly, she heard a familiar voice, "Come in."  
  
She opened the door to find Will by Francies side and Francie sleeping peacefully.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Well," Will began, "she gave the doctors a scare when she went into cardiac arrest, but they were fast enough to save her."  
  
"Oh wow…" she sighed, walking up to Wills side.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"How long has she been sleeping?"  
  
"About an hour. She said she was sore so I told her to get some sleep. She should be getting up soon."  
  
"Ok."  
  
A silence filled the room, as the buzzing and humming of the machines continued.  
  
"Are you ok, Will?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad that she's ok."  
  
"You sure? You look exhausted."  
  
"I am. But I'm staying here until I know she's out of the woods."  
  
"What time is it? I thought you had to work late."  
  
"I did, lets just say I'm in for a long lecture on reasons not to leave work early." Will chuckled.  
  
She gave him a smile and realized she had no idea what she was going to do.  
  
"You think it'd be ok if I stayed?"  
  
Will looked up at her and said, "That'd be great."  
  
Pulling up another chair, she sat beside Will and started the conversation that lasted a few hours. Around 11:30pm, Sydney thought it would be best if she got some sleep.   
  
Will gave her a small hug and they said their goodbyes.  
  
~~Next day~~  
  
"Now, Marshall will inform us on his plans for the next mission Miss Bristow and Dixon will be on. Marshall?"  
  
Marshall got up from his seat, straightened his jacket, and prepared himself to present the information. "Before I start, did anyone get to see that great chimpanzee documentary last night on the Discovery Channel?" he looked around the room to find that no one was interested on chimpanzees, "Alright…well…uh…Miss Bristow," he began, gesturing towards her, "You will be wearing these, if I do say so myself, stylish earrings which are actually cameras. So Dixon, who will be at the extraction point, will know if anything is going on while your in there."   
  
"Thank you, Marshall." Jack said simply, breaking his silence.  
  
"Hey, no prob." replied Marshall, waving his hand.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, after Sydney had left Credit Dauphine, the phone rang. She sensed that she knew who it was, "Hello?"  
  
"Joey's Pizza?"  
  
Her prediction was correct and she nonchalantly answered with, "Sorry, wrong number."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Syd."  
  
"So where you going this week?" Vaughn asked, leaning on a wooden crate.  
  
"I'm going to Bangladesh, I guess there's another artifact to get, it's a beautiful necklace." she said, handing him the pictures Sloane had given her.  
  
Vaughn's eyes lit up as he sifted through the pictures, "So what exactly is so special about it?"  
  
"That's what Sloane wants to figure out. I'm supposed to get into a museum and find the necklace. The blueprint of the museum is downloaded on my computer so I know where I can get in and out pretty easily. And I have a map of where each piece in the museum is."  
  
"Ok, sounds like your prepared."  
  
"Yeah, But I get my alias when I get on the plane."  
  
"I'll get these pictures to the CIA tomorrow."  
  
"Ok." she replied, as silence filled the room  
  
"I see…well I should get going." Vaughn said quickly.  
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
"Well…it's getting late."  
  
"Not that late. Vaughn, really. You can tell me." she said.  
  
He sighed and said, "Ok…well, there's a hockey game on tonight and it's gonna be a really good one."  
  
"Oh…I see how it is." she stated sarcastically, flipping her hair over her shoulder dramatically.  
  
"Well…I mean…uh…"  
  
"I'm just joking, I don't mind!", he sighed at this when she playfully hit his arm.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You go watch your game, I'm gonna go get some rest. It's been a hectic week."  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
He sort of wished this meeting could end the same as before, but she just flashed him a smile and walked away. But the game was still going on, so all was not lost.   
  
~~~~~  
  
'Tomorrow I go to Bangladesh. Knock a few people out here and there, nearly get myself killed getting out of the building, and make it home the next day. Well, most of the time that is. Just as it always goes.' Sydney thought, walking into her bedroom.  
  
She sat in the middle of her bed, just thinking, before pulling down the comforter and getting herself comfortable underneath it, allowing sleep to envelope her.  
  
**A/N** WHOOO HOOO!! I FINALLY updated! Spring break started this week so I'll be home a lot more to write more. :o) So hopefully I wont have a total writers block like I have been having. Ugh. Well chapter 7 didn't get many reviews, so hopefully this chapter will bring me some. If you haven't gotten the hint, well *hint hint* I want/need reviews! If I don't get any, I might just pull the plug on the story! So show me you care and click that perdy purple button! ~tootiefruitiegurl 


End file.
